


Help me please!!!

by Eyeshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeshield/pseuds/Eyeshield
Summary: I can't find one fic in this category and now I suffer because it was soo good. I wrote down the summary of the story so hopefully someone will recognize it! Thanks for your time!





	Help me please!!!

So it was like that : In 5th year when Voldemort possessed Harry, he realised that Harry is a horcrux. One day in summer Harry leaves the Dursleys but he gets captured by Voldemort. At first he is sleeping then after a while he wakes up. He is under the Invisibility Cloak and there is a lot of snow. Ohh and he's in a coffin can't do anything. Snape will find him and set him free.

Then a lots of things happen and he finds Tom Riddle's diary, falls in love with him. Then he communicates with Voldemort (who is deeply in love with him) to make a little peace.  
But the war still going on. In the end Harry becomes the Master of Death.

Well that is the summary thanks for reading!


End file.
